Chasing Sakura
by reconghost5
Summary: Its been 4 years since Sakura left their small town to go to school in Suna. Naruto became fed up with waiting. So he goes chasing after her. A modern AU story I thought up.


**Authors Note: So heres another story that I thought of I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other real thing mentioned in this story. This is for non-profit entertainment only**

Naruto always loved it out here in the country side. The sunrises and sunsets were beautiful. The people were nice. And all of his closest friends lived out here. But one friend stood out beyond all the rest. Her name was Sakura Haruno. She was 5 foot 4 inches, had green eyes and pink hair. She had a smile that could light up a whole room and was Naruto's best friend and the apple of his eye. Deep down he loved this girl but he could never admit it. Naruto let out a sigh as he thought of all the things about her as he looked out over the bean field he sat in front of. Naruto was pulled from his thoughts when he heard his name being called. "Hey Naruto!" He turned to see his friend Sasuke walking along the fence that he was seated upon. "Sup man," Naruto says with a smile. "So I take it you already said your goodbyes to Sakura?" Sasuke says shoving his hands into his pockets. "What?" Naruto says looking confused. "Wait you didn't know today was the day she was supposed to leave?" "Oh shit!" Naruto yells as he hops off the fence and begins to run across the field to the bus station. He hears Sasuke say on last thing. "Remember to tell her how you feel!" As he ran through the field his mind wandered back to the day of graduation.

_He just received his diploma. He walks up to his group of friends when Sakura stepped in his way. "Hey Naruto," she said with a smile. "Hey Sakura, so we're finally done with school," Naruto said as he smiled back. "Yeah well you are atleast," she said as she begin to twiddle her thumbs as she looked down. Naruto looked at her slightly confused. "What do you mean Sakura?" "Well I'm moving in with my cousin in Suna and going to college there. I'm gonna try and get my law degree," She says with a weak smile as she looks up to her best friend. Naruto looks at her with slightly sad eyes. "Oh. Uh. Well good luck I guess Sakura," he says with a smile. She smiles back as she wraps him up in a hug. "Thanks for understanding Naruto. You are truly my best friend," she says while hugging the boy. "Yeah no problem Sakura," Naruto says with very sad eyes while hugging her back not wanting to let go. "When do you leave?" Sakura breaks the hug and looks at him. "I don't know. My cousin said she'll call me a few days before she's ready so I have time the schedule a bus ride and pack." Naruto looks slightly sadder at her. "Oh, I see."_

Naruto was snapped back to reality when he noticed he reached the bus station. Just in time too. He saw Sakura about to climb onto the bus so he called her name. "Sakura!" He yelled while waving. She turned and saw him as she smiled sadly. "Hey Naruto," She said walking up to him. "Sorry I wasn't here sooner. Sasuke just told me today was the day," He says sadly while trying to catch his breath. "It's fine. I'm just glad you're here now," She says also sounding a bit sad. "Well Naruto I guess this is goodbye," She says as she throws herself into his arms hugging him. Naruto frowns. "Sakura, you know I hate goodbyes." "I know Naruto. But I don't know when or if I'll ever see you again," She says crying slightly but unnoticed by him. _"Come on you pussy, tell her you love her! Just say it, I love you Sakura,"_ Naruto thinks to himself. "I guess see you later Sakura." _"Fucking pussy."_ "Yeah." Sakura breaks the hug. "See you later Naruto," She says as she climbs onto the bus. As the bus drives away, Naruto just stands there watching it. He stands there watching until the bus could no longer be seen. He lets out a sigh as he sits on the curb.

He sits there for several hours till the late afternoon. He begins to hear footsteps. he turns to look at the source only to find out that they belong to Sasuke. "There you are man. So, how'd it go? Did you tell her?" Sasuke asks his friend looking at him concerned. "Well bro, she's on her way to Suna, and no. I didn't tell her. I'm to much of a pussy," Naruto says as he drops his head between his knees. Sasuke walks over and puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Hey man, she'll be back. It's just college," he says trying to help his friend. "I hope you're right Sasuke. I seriously do. But right now man, I kinda just want to be alone right now." Sasuke, respecting his friends wishes, walks off leaving Naruto to himself. A few hows of sitting alone to himself, Naruto looks at his watch. 9:37 PM. He stands up and begins to walk home, shoving his hands into his pockets with a sigh. When he gets home he walks in and ignores his mothers nagging about being out late and walks into his room. He slumps down onto his bed and pulls out his iPod. He plugs it into his speaking and plays A Day To Remember as loud as his speaker will. His mom hears the music but noticed he seemed off when he came home. Normally he would have made a joke about her nagging or make up some bull shit excuse about why he was out so late. So she decided to leave him be for now.

**Four Years Later**

Four years. Four long and boring years without her. Naruto was laying in his bed staring at the ceiling in his room while tossing a ball up and catching it as it comes back down. He let out a sigh as he looked at the clock. 7:17 AM. He had to be to work in about an hour. God he hated that place. His boss was dick and his co-workers wern't much better. Well,besides only good thing was it paid well, and he needed the money for what he planned. After about one year of her being gone, he realized she wasn't coming back. He wondered why she hadn't come back. So he decided to save his money for the next three years, and after today's paycheck he'll finally have enough money to go to Suna for a week or two and find her. He got up out of bed, took a shower, got dressed, and got in his truck to head to the Quick Change Oil Stop. When he arrived he saw his boss outside smoking a cigarette. He parked his truck, got out, and walked up to his boss. "Hey Mr. Ebisu, I'm gonna need to take two weeks off come Monday," Naruo said as he crossed his arms. "And what for Uzumaki?" he asked back sounding angry. "I err uh, I have a family thing I have to go to," Naruto answered back hoping the man would buy the excuse. "Alright Uzumaki, I'll take you off the schedule, but know you're fucking over Uchiha by doing this. I'm having him fill in for you." "I'm sure Sasuke will be fine with filling in for me. I already told him I'm going," Naruto said with a smile as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Alright Uzumaki. You better work your ass off today."

The day finally ended and the boss came around and handed the three employees their checks. Naruto smiled big as his was handed to him. "Alright Uchiha, come Monday you'll be filling in for Uzumaki for two weeks. Got that?" "Yeah I got it," Sasuke answered back as they all began to leave the building. "So you finally got the money?" Sasuke asks his friend. "Yup," Naruto says with a smile as big as the Grand Canyon. "So when you leaving bro?" "Tomorrow around noon. I planned on going to the bar for a drink or two tonight. Wanna join?" Naruto turned to look at Sasuke. "Yeah sure. Why not. I'm sure Karin won't mind if I go out for a bit," Sasuke answers with a chuckle. The two hop into their vehicles and drive to the bar. When they get there they walk inside and order drinks and drink the night away.

The next morning Naruto woke up with a groan. _"Ugh, I shouldn't have drank so much last night,"_ he thinks to himself as he sits up rubbing his face. He then realizes todays the day he leaves for the city. He hops out of bed excited as he begins to pack a suitcase full of clothes. After packing his things he takes a shower and brushes his teeth. Naruto returns to his room. he slips into his pants and pulls a clean tee shirt over his head. He walks out to the kitchen and sees his mom watching the news. "Morning mom," He says in a happy tone. "Good morning Honey. So todays the day eah?" His mom asks him. "You bet. cant wait to see her," He says as he leans against the kitchen counter. "Well remember you won't get there till sometime on Monday." "I know mom," He says with a sigh as he grabs an apple off the counter and takes a bite of it. "I'm just so excited. It's been four years." His mom lets out a chuckle. "I know, I know." She stands up and walks into the kitchen to see her son. "Just be careful. Its a long way between here and Suna." "I know mom," he says with a chuckle. "I'm not a little kid anymore. You have to remember that." "I know. I'm reminded everyday just looking at you," She says with a smile. "Well I better hit the road. Later mom," Naruto says as he grabs his bag and puts his shoes on. "Later Naruto," She says with a smile as she watches him walk out the door. He throws his bag into the bed of his truck and hops into the cab. He starts the truck, pulls out of the driveway and hits the road.

**Authors Note: And now I whore myself to all of you. Please fav, follow, and review. It's appreciated greatly. I read and respond all reviews and PMs. Also, if you're a How To Train Your Dragon fan, I have a Hiccstrid story called A Day To Remember (Not to be confused with the band) Please read that as well. Thanks. This Guy.**


End file.
